


That Darn Chat (Kwami)!

by HydraRaptor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Lunch Date Gone Wrong, Thanks Plagg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraRaptor/pseuds/HydraRaptor
Summary: When Alya and Nino invite Marinette and Adrien to lunch with them, they're planning on trying to get their OTP together.  Destiny, though, has other plans...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have this ready for ~~Singles Appreciation Day~~ Valentine's Day, but work and school work decided that I wouldn't be able to write this until today.

Alya had ~~~~three goals in life:

  1. Learn the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir (not that she'd ever reveal them to anyone else, but she would like to know who the saviors of Paris were)
  2. See Ladybug and Chat Noir dating (her OTP1, LadyNoir)
  3. Get Marinette and Adrien together (Her OTP2, Adrienette)



And so, Alya's daily missions revolved around these goals.  Today, though, Alya was set on making goal 3 a reality as she walked into school early.  Sitting next to Nino, she said, "today's the day; Marinette and Adrien will be dating by the end of the day, that I can guarantee."

"And why today?" Nino asked.  Alya stared at her boyfriend, shocked.  "You do know what today is, right?"

Taking out his phone, Nino checked the date:  Valentine's Day.  "Of course I knew that!"  He forgot.  "And-and wait until you see what lovely surprise I have in store for you tonight!"

"That can wait, now we need to plan," Alya said.  "I'm going to invite Marinette out to lunch with us while you invite Adrien.  We'll have to keep him away from Chloé until then; I'll leave that to you."

"So we invite them to lunch, then what?  It's not like Adrien will just randomly ask her out at lunch," Nino said.

"But with the proper motivation, Marinette will," Alya smiled.  "Leave that to me; we'll be going to a little café known among journalists for its privacy.  There, we can manipulate them all we want.  And by the end of lunch," she slammed a fist into her hand, "BAM! They're dating."

"Alright, I'll leave you to Marinette then.  I'm sure Adrien would love to get away from Chloé for a day."

And speaking of the devil, Chloé walked into the classroom calling out, "Adrikins!  Are you here?"  Seeing Alya in his spot, she glared at the reporter.  "That's his spot, you know. You better be out of it when he gets here.  Adrikiiins!  Where aaaare you?" she said as she walked out of the classroom.

"Well, I better go find Adrien before she does," Nino said as he pecked Alya on the cheek and stood up, walking to the door.  Alya waved to him as he left, plotting on how she would get Marinette to ask Adrien out.  As she plotted and plotted, she didn't notice the class coming in, still sitting in Adrien's seat.  When Adrien and Nino walked in, Nino took the first step.

"Hey Adrien, do you mind if Alya sits next to me today?  I mean it is Valentine's Day..." Nino asked.  "You could sit where she normally sits."

Adrien nodded.  "Are you sure you want me to come with you guys to lunch?  I'll just be a third wheel," he said.

"Marinette will be there too.  Alya and I are going out tonight; she just wanted to show us all a café she found today," Nino said as Adrien sat down behind him.

The bell rang and Mme. Bustier took attendance.  A second later, the door creaked open slowly, the hinges squeaking the entire way.  The class watched in silence as Marinette's head peaked around the door, a sheepish smile on her face.  Stepping in and closing the door behind her, she quickly made her way to her seat, ignorant of the seat change of her friends.

"Thank you for joining us today, Marinette," Mme. Bustier said, "and since you were only a minute late, I'll let it slide today."

"Thank you, Mme. Bustier," Marinette said.  As she took her things out, she whispered to Adrien, "sorry I'm late; I had a busy night last night with a new dress design and of course I had to make a Valentine's Day card for Adrien and it had to be perfect."

As Marinette looked ahead, she noticed something was wrong:  where there was normally a perfectly coiffed head of blond sat a gradient of red that normally sat to her left. She froze, then slowly looked left to see a slightly blushing, smiling Adrien.  "Hey Marinette; Alya wanted to sit by Nino today, so I hope you don't mind."

"O-o-of course I don't mind," Marinette said, a blush spreading across her.

Then she realized what she said, admitting to her crush that she made him a card that she wasn't sure she would even give to him.   _Now I have no choice_ , she thought,  _except maybe to run away and never return...no no no, I have to give him it._  It took another twenty minutes of debating for Marinette to finally reach into her bag and find the card she would give him.  But before she could take it out, Adrien asked, "do you know about the café Alya's planning on taking us to?"

_Café?  Oh no...what's she planning,_ Marinette thought as she stared a hole into the back of her best friend's head.  "I didn't know we were going to any café today," she whispered back.  "I would've thought her and Nino would've done something special for today."

"Nino says that they're going out tonight and she really wanted to show us this café during our lunch break."

Marinette tried to look over Alya's shoulder to see what she was planning, but Alya was too in to whatever it was.

Meanwhile, Alya had been trying to think of some way to make Marinette do something, anything during their lunch to get Adrien and her together for the last half hour, not even noticing when the class started.  Finally, some thought came to mind that class would be starting soon and she went to stand up to go to her seat only to be stopped by Nino's hand.  A piece of paper slid in front of her from Nino.

_Don't move; class has started so you're stuck here with me...just like Marinette is stuck with Adrien_

Alya's eyes widened as she quickly glanced behind her to her usual seat.  There, Adrien sat, taking notes, a small smile on his face.

Quickly, she scribbled out  _did I miss anything between them???_

Nino scrawled  _she said something and squeaked when she realized it was him instead of you, and now they're whispering something_

Alya dared not look back and possibly ruin the budding relationship behind her, a smile appearing on her face.   _Maybe I won't need to push her if they're getting along that well,_ she wrote.

Nino nodded, and they went back to the lesson.  After a few hours of schooling, the bell rang for lunch.  Chloé made an immediate beeline to Adrien, nearly pushing Marinette down as she passed.  "Adrikins, would you be my Valentine today and join me for lunch at my father's hotel?"

"Sorry Chlo, but I've already got lunch plans.  Maybe later," he said, purposely not answering her Valentine request.  He walked over to Nino as Chloé stormed back to Sabrina, Marinette dodging her this time.  Alya turned around in her seat, a smile on her face.  "Ok, before you get mad at me, I didn't mean to temporarily switch seats with Adrien; I just lost track of time..."

Marinette narrowed her eyes.  "You were scheming, weren't you?"  Alya's smile only confirmed her response.  "Great, now because of you I admitted to Adrien that I have a Valentine's Day card for him!"  Alya's mouth dropped open, then quickly fixed itself into a smile.  "And here I was racking my brains trying to get you to admit your love for him. Now you just have to give him the card at the café," Alya said.  "By the way, we're going to a café for lunch with Nino and Adrien."

Marinette sighed.  "I know; Adrien already told me."  Alya squealed as she pushed her friend out of the classroom, motioning for Nino and Adrien to follow them.

As they left the school and headed for the café, the four began to talk about their favorite couples, getting to the subject of Alya's OTP1.

"Even if they aren't dating yet," Alya said, "Ladybug and Chat Noir work together so well that you'd think they've known each other all their lives!  That's perfect couple material!"

"They should be dating; the good ship  _LadyNoir_ needs to set sail already," Adrien said, causing Alya to stop.  "I know you're a big Ladybug fan, but you know LadyNoir?" she asked.

Adrien's face turned a brighter red than Nathanaël's hair.  "I may or may not be deeply involved in the LadyNoir world," he said.  "Oh look, here's the café," Adrien said as he pointed to the café, rushing inside and away from the amazed Alya.

As the rest of the four walked in, the server recognized Alya immediately.  "Hello Alya, and you must be the friends she's always talking about.  I have the perfect seat for you," the server said as she walked them to a secluded booth.  Alya pulled Nino in one side, forcing Marinette to sit beside Adrien on the other.  They ordered their food and drinks and returned to their conversation.  "I think Ladybug and Chat Noir have a strictly professional relationship that needs no more talking about," Marinette said, attempting to move the conversation away from her love life with Chat.

"Alright then," Alya said, "how do you guys think they always are ready to fight akuma?  I mean if they're always dressed up under civilian clothes, then that's gonna get real hot real fast.  My theory is that they have some magical outfit type thing going on."

"Like Sailor Moon," Adrien said, causing his friends to stare at him.

"What does anime have to do with this," Nino asked.

"Well, they use these wands to transform their outfits, so Chat Noir and Ladybug might do the same?" Adrien said.

_How did I fall in love with such a dork,_ Marinette thought to herself.  When he looked to each of his friends for confirmation, stopping at her last, she remembered why.

"Ok, so they have their Miraculouses, would they have to say anything to transform or would it just happen when they wanted it to?" Alya asked.

"I'm sure they have some kind of phrase or something," Marinette said, "otherwise they'd just transform whenever they thought about their hero."

"It'd have to be simple, both because it needs to be easy to remember and because it'd have to be quick," Alya said.

"So like, 'Miraculous Power,' or something?" Adrien asked.

"What if it's something even simpler than that, like just  _transforme_ or  _transformes-moi_ _?_ " Nino asked.

"You really think it'd be something as simple as  _transformez-moi?"_ Adrien asked.  Suddenly, there was a bright flash of green, and Adrien was replaced by Chat Noir.  Nobody moved except to drop their mouths open in shock.  Adrien's eyes widened as he sat unmoving.

_Plagg_ , he thought,  _what the hell?_

_I was sleeping so I might not have been paying attention...but you DID say transformez-moi_ , his kwami said.   _By the way, you do realize that your friends are right there.  Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know to check your surroundings first by now_.

"... _détransformez-moi_ ," Chat quietly said, another flash of green illuminating his friends.  They all sat in silence for about thirty seconds before the server returned with their food, handing out the plates to each silent student.

"Enjoy your meal," the server said before walking away.

Adrien opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Alya shouting "WHAT THE F-" before Adrien dived over the table, covering her mouth with his hand.

"You saw nothing!  Absolutely nothing, you underst-" her eyes cut him off, and he sat back down, fear in his eyes.  "Look, that never happened, you have no-"

"No," Marinette said.  "No.  Uh-uh, no.  Absolutely not you are not Chat Noir.  No.  Hell no.  Nope, not him.  No way, no how, no siree."

"Dude, that makes so much sense," Nino said.  "I've always wondered why you were more obsessed than the average person over Ladybug, but now it makes sense...and the puns...how did I not see this before?"

"I agree with Marinette," Alya said, "because I will NOT ship you with two different people!  Give me your Miraculous, you're not Chat Noir anymore."

"No!  Wait, you ship me with two people?" Adrien said as Marinette shot Alya a death stare.  "You don't need to know more, Agreste."

"Great job kid," Plagg's sarcasm interrupted everyone, "you revealed first.  I owe Tikki so many cookies now..."

"PLAGG I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP," he yell whispered at his kwami.

"Adrien," Alya said much too calmly for his liking, "what was that?"

Adrien sighed.  "It's...complicated.  Look, please just forget that you saw or heard that, ok?"

Marinette jumped out of the booth and ran to the bathroom, her purse with her, leaving everyone in shock.  "Keep an eye out for butterflies," Adrien said softly as he watched the bathroom door, waiting for the worst while Alya took her phone out and started recording Adrien.  "Proof," she simply said, "for anything else you happen to reveal."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Marinette was freaking out.  "Adrien is Chat Noir, Adrien is Chat Noir, Adrien is Chat Noir," she kept repeating as Tikki watched, concerned for her Chosen.  "Tikki, what am I going to do?  I mean I knew he had a crush on Ladybug, but I didn't know-GAAHHHH!"  She gripped her pigtails and pulled as she paced the small bathroom.

"Well, you could tell him the truth.  You both really like each other so it makes sense," Tikki advised.

"No, Chat-Adrien likes Ladybug, not Marinette," she said.

"Are you so sure of that?  How many times has Chat told you that he doesn't like Ladybug, but the person behind Ladybug?"

"That is true, but what about our secrecy?  Didn't you say that our secrecy was the most important thing we had?"

Tikki rubbed her neck.  "Yeah, about that...every time we are needed, Plagg and I make a bet.  This time around, it was on who would reveal first; Plagg bet you and I bet on Adrien..."

"Tikki!"

"He promised me 50 kilos of whatever kind of cookies I wanted!"

"WE LIVE IN A BAKERY!"

"I know, but Plagg makes the best cookies, no offense to you."

Marinette covered her face and sighed.  "So we could've known each other's identity from the start?"

"Yes, you could have.  You're both incredibly strong and would never betray one another."

"But what should we do about Nino and Alya?  They saw Adrien transform!"

Tikki flew to Marinette, patting her head.  "Trust them; soon, you will have new partners should Hawkmoth become more of a threat."

"But what about Adrien?  He knows I was going to give him a Valentine's Day card, what will he think now?"

A knock came from the door.  "Marinette, it's almost time to go back to school," Alya said through the door.

"I know you'll make the right decision, Marinette," Tikki said before flying back into Marinette's purse.

Her heart was racing as she opened the door and walked back to the table where Alya was quietly drilling Adrien with questions about both himself and Ladybug.  When he saw her, he stood up.  "Oh look Marinette's back guess it's time to-"

"Adrien," Marinette said as she reached into her bag, taking out the card.  Adrien, Alya, and Nino all watched in silence as she began to tear it up into little pieces in front of them.  "Marinette, why-"  He was interrupted when she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into a kiss, eliciting a squeal from Alya and a squeak from Adrien.  When she broke the kiss a few seconds later, she whispered to him, "tell Plagg that if his cookies are half as good as Tikki thinks, then he'd better make a second batch for me as well, _mon minou_."

Adrien stood confused for a moment, then his eyes widened in shock as the realization struck him.  "My L-Marinette?"  Marinette opened her purse, revealing a small red kwami who waved at him.  He pulled her into a hug, spinning her around, laughing.  Suddenly, they both felt a hand land on their shoulders.  They turned to see Alya, her eyes hidden behind the glare reflected from her glasses.

"Now Adrien, as you know I am an avid LadyNoir shipper and so are you for obvious reasons.  So why would CN himself gleefully hug and swing around my best friend when he's in love with Ladybug?"  Adrien gulped and he gracelessly jumped back from Marinette.  "Uh, as a thank you for the kiss?"

Nino walked over to Adrien, shaking his head.  "C'mon, man.  You know how good of a reporter Alya is; do you really want to go through all her torture methods or will you just admit the truth?"

"You two  **will** see me after school for a special interview, understand?"

Both Adrien and Marinette nodded, scared by the reporter's sudden shift of mood.

"W-well, I guess it's time to head back to school," Marinette said, taking off, Adrien running after her.

"So," Nino said as he and Alya walked out, "you've gotten all three of your goals achieved in one incident.  What now?"

"Now," Alya said, "I do what a reporter must never do:  lie to the people to keep those two safe."

As they walked out of the café, they saw Adrien and Marinette walking a block ahead, hand in hand as they talked, occasionally laughing on their way back to school.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Til next time.  
> Peace.


End file.
